Earl Earwax
Earl Ray Daniel Earwax is one of the main tritagonists in Harry and the Haunted House along with Stinky Jones. He lives on a farm with his three older brothers, aunt, farmer grandfather and pets goldfish named Perry, hamster named Joel, three puppy dogs Dino, David and Wilma, a ferret named Dodger, mouse named Sherrie and turtle named Louie. His both parents Scout and Joy died of cancer when he was three years old three years after his adoption and his dog Spunky was killed by fleas and ticks two months after giving birth to her puppies, Spot (who was given to Harry), Princess (who was given to Amy), David, Wilma and Dino. Joey Earwax, one of his brothers appears in The Tortoise and The Hare and his aunt is allergic to pet cat fur. Earl loves magic tricks especially the Saw In Half box trick, video games, skateboarding and rock music such as Journey especially Steve Perry (who he met and befriended while he was at the camper after skateboarding at the Louisa Street Wharf one summer night and is big fan of), New Found Glory, Survivor, Fallout Boy and more. His favorite color is green according to his shirt. His favorite food? Macaroni and cheese, of course. He does not like pink stuff because they're too girly for him. Earl likes soda a lot especially Sprite. He also has a love-interest Sammy Turtle the younger sister of Thomas "The Tortoise" Turtle. His first line was "Hey! Cut it out! Hey, watch it!" when one of his brothers bullied him. He also has his own cell phone which is green (his favorite color). He is similar to Buster Baxter from Arthur and also has his own cable The Earl News Network aka ENN (parody of Cable News Network aka CNN). To celebrate Earl's birthday, Journey comes to join him and his friends. He is allergic to diet soda and lobsters and is scared of spiders and helps every morning on his family's farm like feeding the chickens chicken feed, gathering eggs and putting them into egg cartons and even helping his grandfather sell all the fruits, vegetables and eggs at their farm stand to the customers except on his birthday (July 26th), Christmas, Thanksgiving, Easter, Halloween, Independence Day, St. Patrick's Day, New Year's Eve and Day and vacations. Earl is a a rule follower most of the time except when he chews gum in class. He also loves jokes and hates being bullied and bugs especially spiders (which he is scared of) and one of his favorite music albums is Steve Perry's Street Talk which he got for his 8th birthday (July 26th) which is themed Journey especially his favorite songs from Street Talk "Strung Out" and "Oh, Sherrie". He is both Christian and Jewish which means celebrates Hanukah, Passover, Easter and Christmas. His favorite holidays are St. Patrick's Day, Halloween, Thanksgiving, Hanukah, Passover and Christmas. Family: Lives in a house on a farm with his three older brothers Joey aka The Hare (17 years old), Daniel (14 years old) and Mark (10 years old), his aunt Shira, his farmer grandfather and his pets: a goldfish named Perry, a hamster named Joel, a mouse named Sherrie (especially when he sings "Oh, Sherrie" by Steve Perry to her), three puppy dogs David, Wilma and Dino (the sons and daughter of Spunky), a ferret named Dodger and a turtle named Louie. His both parents Scout and Joy died of cancer when he was three years old three years after his adoption and his dog Spunky died of fleas and ticks 2 months after one of her puppies Spot was given to Harry D. Rabbit and the other one, Princess, was given to Amy Fourpaws. His parents adopted him as well when he was an orphaned little baby three years before they passed away of lung cancer. He is the youngest and only adoptee of four brothers. His brothers are biological and The Hare is also a big fan of the band Journey. Bio: Birthday: July 26 Zodiac Sign: Leo Parents: Joy (nee: Alders) and Scout Earwax/Both died of lung cancer when Earl was only three years old Siblings:The Hare, Daniel Earwax and Mark Ryan Earwax (three older brothers) Other Family: Farmer Sam Earwax (paternal grandfather who he calls him Grandpa), Shira Earwax (paternal aunt) Allergy: Diet Soda, Lobsters Favorite Color: Green Favorite Food: Macaroni and Cheese Favorite Singer: Journey especially Steve Perry (who he met and befriended while skateboarding across the wharf and is a biggest fan of), New Found Glory, The B52s, REM, The Outfield, The Police, Survivor, All American Rejects and Fallout Boy Favorite Music Album: Steve Perry's Street Talk and Journey's Departure, Escape and Frontiers Favorite Holiday: St. Patrick's Day, Halloween, Passover, Christmas, Thanksgiving Likes: Video games, Journey especially its lead vocals Steve Perry, playing Outside with his friends, soccer, skateboarding, the color green, macaroni and cheese, soda especially Sprite Dislikes: Bugs (especially spiders), sour Lemons, the color pink (which is too girly for him), girly-girl stuff, homework, poor grades Talent Show Acts: "Strung Out", "Locomotion" (by Kylie Minogue) as a backup dancer and singer, Jokes, Saw In Half Magic Box Trick, "Oh, Sherrie" with Steve P., "We Are The World" Pets: Perry (goldfish), Joel (hamster), Spunky (dog, deceased 8 months after one of her puppies Spot is given to Harry and the other one Princess was given to Amy), David, Wilma and Dino (three puppy dogs), Dodger (ferret), Sherrie (mouse especially when Earl sings "Oh, Sherrie" to her) and Louie (turtle). Favorite Wild Animal: Kangaroos, Koalas, Bears, Okapis, Monkeys, Gorillas, Antelopes, Impalas, Zebras, Lizards, Birds, Sea Turtles, Polar Bears, Pelicans, Sharks, Frogs Category:Characters Category:Earwax family Category:Siblings Category:Orphans Category:Nephews Category:Living Books Characters Category:Girly-girl Stuff Haters Category:Adoptees Category:Bug Haters Category:Characters Scared of Bugs Category:Main Tritagonists Category:Co-Tritagonists Category:Journey Fans